Sale Moment et Moment Doux
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Midoriya qui joue au héros c'est classique. Qu'il finisse à l'hôpital c'est classique aussi. Mais pour une certaine personne ça commence à faire trop. Os Deku/Tsuyu.


Midoriya sentit le brouillard de son sommeil se disperser doucement, le réveillant petit à petit et lui faisant franchir la barrière noire de ses rêves vides.

Le jeune héros vit une lumière blanche au travers de ses paupières, elle était éclatante, pure et aveuglante surtout. Ses pensées étaient confuses et réagissaient à tout un tas d'informations que son corps lui transmettait : les muscles de son corps étaient tous douloureux, comme si chacun était transpercé par des milliers d'aiguilles. Sa bouche bougeait avec difficulté, elle semblait pâteuse comme si elle était remplie de boue. Son œil gauche refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir, il semblait soudé à sa joue par un sorte de grosse bosse.

Si on ajoutait à cela un mal de crâne qui lui causait en permanence autant de douleur qu'un choc frontal avec un trente tonnes, le jeune homme ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal de sa vie.

Son œil droit finit par s'habituer à la luminosité trop forte, et il put distinguer enfin ou il était.

Une chambre d'hôpital au blanc immaculé.

En tournant la tête il aperçut plusieurs long tubes remplis de liquide transparent qui partaient des ses bras jusqu'à une demi-douzaines poches perchées sur une sorte de porte mentaux avant-gardiste. A peine un mètre derrière lui, des appareilles électroniques émettaient des bruits réguliers qui marquaient le pouls de Midoriya. Après quelques secondes d'observation et de réflexion, il en conclut ce que ses derniers souvenir avaient commencé à lui expliquer.

Il avait une nouvelle fois échappé à la mort.

Les détails lui manquaient, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être le meilleur détective du monde pour voir qu'il venait de sortir de plusieurs jours d'inconscience. Son estomac criait famine malgré les perfusions sensée le nourrir et n'importe quels mouvements était un effort considérable pour lui.

Son doigt chercha le petit bouton rouge qui prévenait les infirmières et les médecins de garde. Il le trouva après avoir tâtonné à l'aveugle, son cou ne semblait pas vouloir porter sa tête.

Après seulement quelques instants, une cavalcade se fit entendre dans le couloir et plusieurs membres du personnel médicale déboulèrent dans sa chambre. Leurs paroles et leurs questions s'embrouillèrent vite dans la tête de Midoriya. Tous parlaient trop fort, trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse saisir leurs mots et ça tête commença vite à tourner comme un satellite.

Lorsque les médecins remarquèrent qu'ils faisaient plus de mal à leur patient qu'autre choses, ils reculèrent et s'occupèrent simplement de vérifier si tout allait bien en faisant différents petits tests qui durèrent une dizaine de minutes. Ou une vingtaine, Izuku ne percevait plus correctement le temps.

-Comment j'ai atterri ici ? finit par demander le héro aux cheveux verts une fois qu'il eût suffisamment repris ses esprits.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? demanda à son tour le médecin en chef.

-Je me souviens d'avoir commencé une patrouille dans le quartier nord ce matin… J'étais avec ma partenaire et puis… C'est le trou noir.

Le médecin hocha la tête d'un air contrarier.

-Amnésie passagère, ne vous en faites pas, tout vous reviendra vite. Tout ce qu'il vous faut pour l'instant c'est du repos, vous étiez dans un sale état en arrivant ici.

-Je suis arrivé quand ? demanda Midoriya, craignant d'avoir passé plusieurs mois complètement inconscient.

-On vous a admis dans le service d'urgences il y'a deux jours, avec de grosses fractures, inconscient et avec une perte de sang importante. Votre partenaire a pratiqué les gestes de premier secours ce qui vous a permis de vous en sortir sans séquelles. Sinon nos médecins auraient sans doute eu beaucoup plus de mal à vous rafistoler…

Le docteur n'ajouta pas « encore une fois » mais son regard en disait long.

Deku hocha la tête et ferma les yeux un instant. Il n'osait pas imaginer à quel point tout le monde avait dû s'inquiéter encore une fois pour lui. Sa mère avait dû passer plusieurs heures à pleurer sans arrêt. Ses amis avaient dû faire leurs patrouilles sans savoir si, quand il rentrerait, il serait encore là. Et le pire restait encore pour sa partenaire… Qui avait dû subir tout d et essayer de le sauver du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Il allait encore se faire engueuler.

-DEKUUUUUU PUTAIN DE NERD !

Le hurlement caractéristique de Bakugo retentit avec force, réveillant sans doute l'hôpital tout entier. Midoriya aurait aimé se boucher les oreilles mais ses bras étaient trop fatigués pour obéir, il dû se contenter de grimacer et d'espérer que son ami se calmerait vite.

Le dit-ami débarqua quelques secondes plus tard en envoyant la porte valser avec fracas sous les regards terrifiés des médecins qui restaient toujours aussi apeurés devant le héros explosif. Sans prendre de gants, Bakugo se rua vers Midoriya, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise d'hôpital et le secoua comme un prunier.

-NE-NOUS-REFAIT-JAMAIS-UN-COUP-COMME-CA ! Hurla-t-il complètement enragé sans cesser de secouer sa victime.

Les médecins durent se mettre à quatre pour l'empêcher de continuer et ce n'est qu'avec l'intervention soudaine de Kirishima et de Iida que Midoriya pût enfin retrouver un souffle correct.

-Putain ça va pas Bakugo ?! s'énerva le héros aux cheveux rouges alors qu'il ceinturait son camarade. Il est convalescent ! Tu vas aggraver son état !

-RIEN A FOUTRE !

-Bakugo calme-toi où on t'assomme ! menaça Iida.

Voyant que ça ne calmait en rien le bâton de dynamite vivante, il ajouta une autre menace.

-Calme-toi ou on demande à Ochako de t'assommer !

Cela sembla calmer un peu Bakugo qui cessa de s'agiter mais conserva son air de tueur psychopathe. Les médecins se mirent alors à ausculter Izuku pour vérifier que tout allait bien, mais à part un petit vertige dû aux secousses, il allait bien.

-Midoriya tout va bien ? demanda Todoroki qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre

Le héros aux cheveux verts n'eût pas le temps de répondre que déjà la question était répétée par plusieurs voix : Tous les anciens de la classe 1a venaient de débarquer dans la chambre : Jiro, Denki, Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Uraraka... Tous envahirent bientôt la pièce entourant le convalescent et l'assommant de questions comme l'avait fait les médecins un peu avant.

Midoriya soupira en sentant son crâne commencer à gémir sous les questions posées beaucoup trop fortes.

-Doucement ! Finit par intervenir Todoroki. Il est encore blessé alors laissez-le respirer un peu.

-Merci Shoto mais ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu calme.

Ochako s'avança et vient prendre la main du blessé pour le réconforter.

-Tu es sûr que ça va Deku ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai juste mal partout et plus aucune force dans le corps mais sinon ça va. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? Vous n'avez pas des patrouilles à faire ?

-On s'en branle des patrouilles ! lança Bakugo.

-Il n'a pas tort. Renchérit Ashido. Jiro à garder une oreille branchée sur les communications de l'hôpital et dès qu'elle a entendue que tu étais réveillé on a tous foncé ici. Tant pis si on doit se prendre une rouste de la part de nos supérieurs.

Midoriya eût un sourire en les voyant tous rassemblés devant lui, comme au bon vieux temps. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus tous ensemble, bien sur ils se croisaient régulièrement en patrouille mais c'était toujours par petits groupes. Avoir face à soi tout ses camarades de classes lui faisait un bien fou et lui redonnait des forces.

Puis soudain il vit qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

-Où est Tsuyu ? demanda-t-il.

La bonne ambiance retomba immédiatement. Tous les héros passèrent d'une expression de joie et de soulagement à un visage fermé et renfrogné. Même Bakugo quitta son air colérique pour un air beaucoup plus gêné. Un silence froid s'installa dans la pièce, semblable à celui qui précédait les enterrements.

Le héros au cheveux vert sentit que son cœur ne battait pas normalement, c'était comme si toutes les couleurs de son monde commençaient à s'effacer.

-Euh… Deku. Va falloir que tu te tiennes prêt… lâcha Mineta sur un ton embarrassé.

-Prêt ? Prêt à quoi ? Où est Tsuyu ? demanda-t-il en commençant à paniquer.

Un raclement de gorge retentit à l'entrée de la chambre et tout le monde s'écarta vivement de Midoriya.

Tsuyu se tenait là, l'air grave. Ses grands yeux étaient rouges et creusés par des cernes, son expression d'habitude si calme, semblait avoir laissée place à une colère froide et patiente. Le genre qui explose après un trop plein d'émotion.

La jeune femme traversa la pièce sans un souffle et se mit face à son partenaire.

 _Sblaf_

La claque retentit dans toute la pièce. Un son mat et sec qui s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Sous l'impact, la tête de Midoriya tourna violement, comme une girouette sous un coup de vent brutal. La marque de la main de sa partenaire apparut quelques secondes après sur la joue du héros, rougissant sa joue.

-Midoriya-chan… Espèce… D'IMBECILE !

Son hurlement n'avait rien à envier à ceux que de Bakugo, elle serrait les dents et semblait prête en recommencer.

Tous les héros présents ainsi que les médcins décidèrent d'un accord silencieux qu'il valait mieux que la discussion qui allait suivre reste du domaine privé du couple. Ils sortirent donc tous en vitesse, histoire de ne pas donner une raison supplémentaire à la femme-grenouille de s'énerver.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a pris de vouloir encore jouer au héros plus que tu ne le fais déjà ! continua Tsuyu en serrant les poings. C'est tout toi ça ! Toujours à foncer sans réfléchir ! Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Un saut à pied joint dans un volcan ?!

-Mais Tsuyu je…

\- LA FERME ! Tu te comporte toujours comme si toi tu ne comptais pas ! Comme s'il n'y avait que les autres à sauver ! Tu te jette toujours devant sans penser à toi, sans penser à ceux qui tiennent à toi ! Comment je vais faire moi si tu te fais tuer ?!

Les mots de Tsuyu se faisaient de plus en plus étranglés. Elle agrippa son petit ami par le col de sa chemise d'hôpital et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. Des yeux qui commençaient à s'humidifier.

-Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ta santé pouvait me tenir _un tout petit peu_ à cœur ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que personne ne te pleurera quand la prochaine fois tu ne te réveillera pas ? Deku tu es un idiot ! Un stupide idiot ! Tu essayes toujours de faire l'impossible et c'est de plus en plus dur pour moi, à chaque fois tu reviens avec toujours plus de blessures… Cette fois… Cette fois… J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours…

Désormais un fleuve de larmes coulait sur le visage de la jeune femme et ses sanglots nerveux la faisait trembler. Midoriya la prit dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien Tsuyu-chan… Je suis là et je vais bien.

-Midoriya tu es un idiot… pleura-t-elle encore.

-Je sais…

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant de longues minutes, sans un mot. Simplement à savourer la chaleur de l'être aimé après de trop grandes émotions.

Comme l'avait prédit le médecin, l'amnésie de Midoriya ne dura pas longtemps et ses souvenirs refirent surface alors qu'il tenait encore sa petite amie dans ses bras.

Ils avaient bien commencé leur patrouille ensemble. Mais au détour d'une ruelle, un individu suspect les avait attaqués. Deku l'avait reconnu : c'était l'un des voleurs qui s'était introduit dans un laboratoire de recherche sur les quirks et qui avait volé la dernière invention en date, un stock de pilule sensé booster les pouvoirs temporairement sans effets secondaires.

Soit les pilules n'était pas si inoffensive que ça, soit il en avait consommé une bien trop grande quantité : le voleur était devenu complètement fou et enragé, et son quirk, un simple pouvoir de renforcement physique, l'avait transformé en une montagne de muscle mesurant près de trois mètres qui utilisait ses poings gigantesques comme boulets de démolition.

Très vite la situation leur avait échappée. Le suspect était devenu incontrôlable et il semblait simplement vouloir tout détruire et cela avait mit en danger les passants qui ne s'attendaient pas à cela. Deku s'était chargé de la maintenir sur place le plus longtemps possible pendant que Tsuyu s'occupait d'évacuer tout le monde.

Le combat n'avait pas été simple. Et même en poussant le One for All à 80%, Midoriya arrivait à peine à esquiver et à riposter aux coups du monstre. Il se souvenait avoir échappé de peu à de nombreuses attaques mortelles. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait disséqué le style de combat de son adversaire, il avait compris une chose : s'il voulait pouvoir lui porter un coup suffisamment puissant pour le mettre hors combat, il fallait qu'il frappe de toutes ses forces. Vraiment de toutes ses forces.

La seule ouverture qu'il avait pu remarquer se situait après que son adversaire ait porté un crochet, il se laissait trop emporter par son élan. C'était là qu'il fallait frapper, il avait une courte fenêtre mais c'était la seule solution envisageable.

Et il l'avait fait, il avait frappé à 100% du One for All. Mais le monstre avait été plus rapide que prévu et la dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était que son coup et celui de son opposant avait touché leur cible en même temps.

Après c'était le noir.

-Je l'ai neutralisé au moins ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

-Bien sûr. Souffla Tsuyu. Son quirk l'a protégé des dégâts les plus importants mais il était complètement dans les vapes. Les renforts sont arrivés juste après ton coup d'éclat pendant que j'essayais te garder en vie.

Elle n'ajouta pas « abruti » mais l'intention y étais.

-Promis la prochaine fois je ferais attention.

-Tu as intérêt… Parce que sinon je te tue.

Les deux amants restèrent collés l'un à l'autre en silence. Savourant leur petit moment solitaire.

Derrière la porte, l'ancienne classe 1a attendait patiemment. Jiro écoutait sagement la conversation avec son quirk et relatait la discussion à ses camarades. Enfin… Pour les hurlements ça n'avait pas été la peine, tout l'hôpital devait avoir entendu.

-Bon on peut rentrer ? J'en ai marre de poiroter. S'agaça Bakugo.

-Calme-toi Katsuki. Tempéra Ochako. Il vient de passer deux jours dans le coma on peut bien les laisser se reposer quelques minutes.

-Tsss… Putain de Deku inutile. Il me fait perdre mon temps.

-Euh Bakugo… Rappelle-moi qui a abandonné la mission sans prévenir dès qu'il a sut que Midoriya était réveillé ? lança Kirishima.

-Tsss… se contenta de répliquer l'explosif sur pattes.

-On a peut-être tous un peu réagit rapidement. Commenta Momo.

-Tant pis on nous excusera. Lâcha Todoroki. On parle de Deku, c'est la mascotte des médias en ce moment, surtout après ce dernier coup d'éclat. Je vous parie qu'une dizaine de journaliste est déjà en route. Notre présence leur donnera un bon titre et de quoi parler. « La classe 1a la plus prometteuse de l'histoire, toujours soudée ». Ou un autre truc du genre.

-En fait… Je crois qu'on devrait repasser plus tard lança Jiro en reculant de la porte.

-Ben pourquoi ? s'étonna Denki.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement.

-Disons que leur câlin commencer un peu à déraper…

D'un mouvement quasiment synchronisé. Tous les héros firent mine de regarder ailleurs et commencèrent à s'éloigner assez vie.

Après tout, ces deux là avaient bien besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

Il fallait juste aller prévenir les médecins de ne pas revenir avant… Disons une heure ou deux.

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lu cet OS j'espère qu'il vous à plut. Je n'ai pas trop publié ces derniers à cause d'un paquet d'emmerdes assez classique : petite déprime, procrastination, autres trucs à faire etc… J'espère que mon écrit n'en aura pas souffert et que vous aurez tous passé un agréable moment. N'hésitez pas à review pour me donner votre avis, vos conseils ou votre ressenti, ça peut tenir en deux mots comme en deux cents je répondrais à tout** **. A bientôt et passez une bonne journée**


End file.
